The Long Run
by Excy
Summary: Spike has been depressed for the past few months, and after a suicide attempt, he must attend a Suicide Prevention Group for 3 months. Trigger Warning: Suicide


I wake up, but before I open my eyes, I listen to my surroundings. I hear the girls, worried to death, gathered around my bed. Great. They're all here. I hear Rainbow Dash as loud as ever tellinI wake up, but before I open my eyes, I listen to my surroundings. I hear the girls, worried to death, gathered around my bed. Great. They're all here. I hear Rainbow Dash as loud as ever telling them how strong I am, and how I'll be up any minute. And then I hear Pinkie Pie going on about the "Welcome-Back-Spike" party she wants to throw as soon as I wake up, but then I hear Applejack tell her how a party isn't the thing I want as soon as I wake up from a suicide attempt. And then I hear Fluttershy bawl even harder into Rarity's shoulder and that she hopes I wake up. And I hear Rarity console her and tell her that she knows I'll wake up because I've always been able to get through all the hard times, and this is just another one. The only person I can't hear is Twilight. She isn't saying anything. The only reason I know she's here is because I can feel her on the side of the bed shaking. She's scared. I can feel her staring at me, making sure not to miss when I wake up. And then I open my eyes and sit up. Twilight practically jumps at me when I do. Then the girls all turn towards me.

"Spike, you're awake!" Pinkie yelled.

"I knew you would." Rainbow says with conviction.

"Well Ah'll be. Ya' made it." Applejack said in her thick southern accent.

"Spike! A-Are you okay? Y-You scared us." Fluttershy stuttered.

"Spikey Wikey! You're awake!" Rarity said.

"You scared me." Twilight whispered in my ear. At this point I feel like crying.

"I'm sorry." Is all I'm able to make out before she starts talking again.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Spike! I'm can't believe I let this happen to you! I should have been more caring! I-I should have been a better sister!" She starts to break down on top of me. Then Applejack comes in and saves the day.

"Don't talk yourself down like that, sugarcube. You're a great sister. Ya' didn't know is all." She consoled Twilight, who released me from her embrace. I feel horrible. Emotionally and physically. Twilight spoke up.

"How do you feel?" She asked, which is a really good question. I don't really know how I feel right now. That's mostly because my body feels like I got run over by a truck.

"My stomach's in a lot of pain."

"That's because you got you're stomach pumped, dude." Rainbow Dash said leaning against a wall.

"I figured. I just didn't think it would hurt this much." I said clenching my stomach. We sat in silence for the next few minutes, until the nurse came in.

"Well, I have some news. Even though we did successfully pump your stomach, you're going to have to take it slow the next few days. We can release you today, but only if you stay in bed. No exercise, no strenuous labor, no hard or spicy foods, no fizzy drinks, I think that covers everything. We just need to run a few more tests and he's free to go." Nurse Redheart stated.

"How long will that take?" Rarity asked.

"Not too long. An hour, maybe? We'll let you know."

"Alright then. We'll see you in an hour then." Rarity said looking at me. After they left, the nurse looked at me with a disdained look.

"We don't have to take anymore tests, but I am required to ask you some questions to determine where you go from here. Is that alright?" She sat with a clipboard in hand. Was that a real question?

"Do I have a choice?" She was quiet for a second before answering.

"Not really, but I wanted to let you know before I start hounding you with questions. So first: how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"What is your sexual orientation?"

"Straight."

"Are you sexually active?" I blushed at the question.

"No."

"Do you drink or smoke?"

"No."

"Do you take any medication?"

"I take antidepressants, which the medication I used to overdose with." She nodded.

"Was this your first attempt of suicide?"

"Um... yes." I hesitated.

"You hesitated."

"Yes, this was my first time." She gave me a questionable looked, but continued.

"Method of attempt: overdose with prescribed medication," she mumbled as she scribbled into her clipboard. "Does your family have a history of suicide?" What an odd question.

"No? At least I don't think so." She finished writing on her clipboard and went over to her computer.

"To ensure your safety,we will be taking you off of your medication until further notice, we will also send Twilight's number to a therapist for you to visit twice a week, and you will be on mild suicide watch." Wait, therapy?

"You're making me go to therapy?"

"Yes. It's for the best." She didn't look away from her computer. Surely I don't have to go.

"What if I don't go?" That got her attention.

"You will be under heavy psychiatric care in a rehabilitation center." Is this serious?

"Are you serious?!" I shouted.

"Very."

"Is there anything else I can do instead of therapy? I will do anything!"

"Hmm..." She sat in thought for a moment before going back to her computer. "Well, there is a suicide prevention group-"

"I'll do it."

"Ar-Are you sure?"

"Positive." She hesitated, but wrote it down.

"I guess that's it then. You can change after I leave and meet me in the waiting room."

"Sounds good." I say, as she removed an IV from my arm. When i stood up, I instantly felt dizzy. I grabbed my clothes and went towards the bathroom.

"Hey, Spike?" I looked at her. "Whatever the problem is, I can assure you that suicide isn't the answer. And I know you've probably heard this a thousand times before, but it's true. If you ever feel like attempting again, please call this number." She handed me a suicide hotline card. I stared at it before sliding it into my pants pocket and entering the bathroom and shutting the door.

After I was changed, I exited my room and went to the waiting room. There, I saw only Twilight and Nurse Redheart. Twilight hugged me, which was great and all, but she was hugging pretty tight.

"Twilight, you're hurting me." She quickly loosened her hug.

"Spike, there are some papers you need to sign at the desk." Nurse Redheart said. I went over to the desk and began filling out the paperwork. I noticed that Twilight and Nurse Redheart were talking, so I began eavesdropping.

"So Ms. Twilight, I have to inform you of a few things. One, obviously, he is on mild suicide watch. Keep a close eye on him. He is not to be left alone, and only allowed to be alone in the bathroom. If you go out he must either go with you or watched by someone else, he will also be attending a suicide prevention group every time they have a meeting, and will be attending for 3 months, and he starts tomorrow."

"Okay." After I finished my paperwork, I quickly made it back over to them and help out Twilight.

"So are we good to go?" I asked, just praying we can finally leave.

"If you are finished with that paperwork, then yes. Don't forget the group tomorrow, and here is the address and times. I will let the Discord know you will be joining." Discord?! He's insane!

"Discord?!" Twilight and I yelled in unison.

"Yes, Discord. I know he isn't the sanest of people, but he is very good at what he does right now. He's helping a lot of kids get through tough times." Twilight and I looked at each other. "Do you two have anymore questions before you go?"

* * *

On the walk back, I noticed that Twilight would keep looking over at me, as id expecting me to say something.

"Spike?" I glanced over at her without saying a word. "I'm sorry."

"So it starts." I say smirking. Unfortunately, she doesn't find it as funny as I do.

"I'm serious. You don't know how bad I feel that you felt so bad as to... do something so drastic, and I didn't even notice." I didn't say anything. I didn't want to make her feel any worse. "From now on I want to help you. If you ever need anyone to talk to-" Here we go.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Her face crinkled.

"I'm not going to hound you about your feelings, Spike, but I really hope that if something's bothering you, you come talk to me," We stopped in front of the door. She caressed my cheek with her hand. "I really care about you, Spike." She said as she entered the castle. I followed her in and shut the door behind me.


End file.
